1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rods. More particularly, the present invention relates to fishing rods having hollow shafts for running fishing line therethrough.
2. Discussion of Background
Fishing rods with hollow shafts are well known in the prior art. Most hollow fishing rods allow fishing line to be fed from a fishing reel, mounted near the handle, through the hollow shaft to the tip of the shaft. Fishing rods that do not have hollow shafts normally use a plurality of eyelets attached along the shaft for guiding the fishing line from the fishing reel to the tip of the fishing rod. Hollow shafts protect the fishing line from snagging or becoming entangled, which usually accompanies the use and storage of fishing rods with external eyelets and exposed fishing line.
Despite their protective characteristics, fishing rods with hollow shafts tend to operate less successfully that fishing rods with external eyelets because of the increased surface area contact and eventual wear between the interior of the hollow shaft and the fishing line moving therethrough. Consequently, most attempts to improve the operability of hollow fishing rods focus on means for minimizing contact between the fishing line and the interior surface of the hollow shaft while guiding the fishing line therethrough.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,126, issued to Barnett, discloses a fishing rod with a hollow shaft having a series of frusto-conical line guides along the interior of the hollow shaft for minimizing contact between the fishing line and the interior surface of the rod. Similarly, LeRoue, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,197, describes a hollow fishing rod with a series of internal grommets for holding the fishing line off of the interior surface of the rod, thus reducing friction on the fishing line.
Other improvements of a slightly different nature are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,581 and 1,595,275, issued to Genovese and White, respectively. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,581, Genovese describes a hollow fishing rod comprising a plurality of cylindrical blanks connected together telescopically. The outermost tip of the hollow rod has a bushing to keep fishing line in the rod from laying against the walls of the blanks where it might become hung up or snagged. White, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,595,275, describes a hollow fishing rod with a metallic tube lining for guiding fishing line therethrough.
Of the many types of hollow fishing rods known to exist, most of them minimize contact between the fishing line and the interior of the rod in an attempt to minimize drag and eventual wear on the fishing line. However, this approach sacrifices the rod's sensitivity in response to movement by the fishing line caused by striking fish and often restricts movement of the fishing line while casting. Also, hollow fishing rods with intricate internal members such as grommets, line guides and the like, are difficult to manufacture and repair.
There exists a need for a practical fishing rod that protects the fishing line from entanglement, yet does not cause friction and wear on the fishing line nor decrease the overall sensitivity of the fishing rod.